Camp Tales 1-5: Fists of Dynamite
by soulripper13
Summary: after a game of capture flag goes amiss, Refried Bean scout Jack Micheals gets in fight with Gretchen, who challenges him to a boxing match, Jack was once an amazing boxer but hasn't been in the ring for a while, can he muster himself to fight The Squirrel's strongest Camper. And will she want to when she discovers his past, Also Lazlo and Patsy have their first date
1. Capture The Flag

It was cool summer day as in the forest the Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts were playing capture flag as Fava and Pinto were in a makeshift camp made of sticks and logs guarding the Bean Flag.

"Come in "Offensive Party", Do you read me" Edward said speaking into a walkie talkie

"This is "Offensive Party", Identify Yo self Suka, Over" Andy replied

"Who are You?" Edward asked making a smart remark

I asked you you first, how do i know the walkie hasn't been Taken, Answer the question and say "over" when you done speaking, Over" Andy replied

"This is Edward" The Playtapus replied

"You Didn't say "Over", Over" Andy replied

"Over, Damnit over" Edward replied

"This is Offenisve Party, we're right near enemy compound, We'll be heading to your base afterwards, keep the territory clear, Over and out" Andy said turning it off.

The Squirrel made a Fortess out of mud and dirt which resembled a castle as The Peppers and Jellies were behing a few rock avoiding sight

"Okay, Lazlo, you and Raj take the east side, Clam you and Steven take the west, tusk you go gettheir attention, Me and Jack will hit from behind, remember, get hit and your out" Andy said as they were drawing plans in the dirt with a twig

"Ready, Break" Andy said as Tusk walked out into the open

"Bean Scout" Toodie called out as Cabins 5 and 7 were in the fort, which was Toodie, Almondine, Amber, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina and Mimi as they all chucked mudballs as Tusk dodged them

"Ya'll ain't got shit on me" Tusk teased as Patsy thru a ball hitting the tree above him as he scooped out a ball throwing it hitting the balcony

"Nice Throw" Patsy mocked as the girls were laughing

"KUEY!" She heard turning as she saw a mudball hitt her in the chest with enough force sendding her down

"Andy Chang...You ain't sh-

KUEY" Andy yelled throwing 2 balls splating Toodie and Almondine sending them down as Amber was on the balcony chucking ball as Andy pulled out his chucks

"Batter up" Andy replied swing the chucks hitting the ball which flew back to Amber sending her off the Balcony as Tusk Caught her

"I Guess you have fallen for me" Tusk replied as she softly squished a mudball in his face.

Back in the Castle Jack and Andy were mudballing the Squirrels as Steven and Clam enters

"Flag" Clam called out only for him and Steven to get hit, by Mimi who only got hit by Andy in exchange. Lazlo And Raj entered throwing Balls which pelted Nina

"Oh Hell No" Gretchen replied scopping two balls which contacted the Monkey and elephant

"Give it Up, Gretchen, it two agianst one" Andy replied as she chucked a ball hitting Andy

"Bitch,no one gets a shot on Andy Chang it getts away with it

"You're Out" Gretchen replied as the two got into an argument, Jack saw this opurrtinity to take the flag and run off.

"You sneaky Bean gretchen replied chasing after Jack

"Run Jack, Run" Andy called out


	2. Threats

Jack was sprinting thru the forest with Gretchen in hot Pursuit

"You can't outrun me Bean" Gretechen yelled as jack was dashing thru the woods as he saw Rachel and Terrifeld to each of his sides

"Get him!" Gretchen yelled as they both thru a mudball as Jack slid on his knees ducking as the balls hit the other Squirrls

"Nice Try" Jack replied sprinting As the Gator wasn't letting up as they we're both runing as jack saw the Bean fort over the horizion,

Catch you later" Jacks said as Gretchen was almost at him

"Australia!" Jack said chucking the flag like a javlin as Gretchen pinned him to the ground but not before He could trip Gretchen causing them to roll. the flag flew landing in the bean Scout Fort sticking in the ground as Edward pulled it out

"We win, Bean Scouts WIN" Edward said as they boys cheered. Jack landing back on the ground with Gretchen right on top of himwith her legs spred around his head as she looked down at the position they were in as Gretchen began getting up dusting herself off

"You Dirty Bean!" Gretchen replied pushing Jack as he got up

"YOU FUCKING PERV" Gretchen added

"BITCH CALL ME A PERV AGAIN, I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE GOD-DAMN THROAT" Jack replied as the others arrived to the scene

"BRING IT ON!" Gretchen said furious as Andy grabbed Her by the throat with one hand

"Gretchen, I'm Gonna count to three then let go of your throat, when i do, you are gonna calmly tell us what happened" Andy replied letting go

"He was looking up my uniform" Gretchen replied

"Eww" The Squirrels replied

"Jack, what happened?" Andy repleid asking for his side

"SHE pushed me down and landed on top of ME" Jack replied

"But you DID look up my skirt" Gretchen pressed

"It was right infront of my face,yes, i did see up your skirt but it was NOT intentional, SO DON"T BE BLAMMING ME!" Jack replied

"Jack, Shut it" Andy replied

"Gretchen if you apoligize to Jack, He'll Probably apoligize to you

"For what, I haven't done anything wrong" Jack replied

"Just say sorry" Nina replied

"I Ain't saying sorry cause I haven't done anything wrong" jack responded

"you looked up my skirt" Gretchen said trying to keep her cool

"It was an accident, you think that's something i _wanted_ to see" Jack replied

What are you saying?" Gretchen grinned

"Why would i want to look up your scaly ass, they're bugs more beautiful then you" Jack replied

"Listen Jack, I'm Gonna get you, I promise" Gretchen trying to scare Jack

"Go ahead, I'm right here" Jack replied showing no fear

I Will" Gretchen replied

Fuck with me, I'll rip your damn teeth out and wear em as a necklace, Bushman's Code" Jack threatened

"I Can't believe you went there" Gretchen stated

"I Went there and took pictures" Jack responded as Gretchen grinned

"You, Me, right here, Friday, We're boxing this out" Gretchen replied walking away.


	3. Setting Up an Outing

Jack and Gretchen trudged off in differnt directions

"See you beans Friday, Gretchen replied walking back with the Other Squirrels as Jack walked back with the other beans leaving only Lazlo and Patsy

"Well I Guess They're gonna fight Lazlo said as Patsy shrugged

"Why do we do it?" Lazlo asked

"Do what?" Patsy asked

"This whole, Beans fighting Squirrels things, seem like everytime we get involved some goes wrong" Lazlo replied

"I've never done anything that bad" Patsy replied

"what about that time you tricked into eating Frozen glue, I had to go to the hospital to get my stomach pumped" Lazlo informed

"I never meant for that, I honestly don't even know why I did that

"I Still Haven't forgiven you for all You've put us through" Lazlo replied as Patsy Sighed

"What about all the _good_ stuff we've done together" Patsy stated

"I guess It's been a mixed bag, But I guess I understand you feeling you have to cover your feelings" Lazlo replied

"Look Lazlo, Why don't we hang out, you said you'd give me a chance" Patsy claimed

"Oh yeah, I Guess i could do that, as friends" Lazlo stated

"Is that seroiusly all we are now, just Friends?" Patsy asked

"Okay, we're _close_ friends" Lazlo replied

"so how about Thrusday, at 7:00?" Patsy suggested

"Okay, We'll meet at the Mini Golf place" Lazlo said as Patsy turned walking away as Lazlo headed back to Camp Kidney looking over at the Refried cabin as Steven was Tossing rocks at Jack as he punched them with his fists

"Ow, Hurts like a mutha" Jack replied

"Come on jack, How you gonna beat Gretchen with rock shattering Punches" Andy said watching

"You Can't break a rock in mid air with your fist, can't be done" Jack argued as Andy turned to Steven

"Steven chuck a stone at me" Andy ordered getting up taking a fighting stance

"Heads up" Steven said throwing a big rock

"KUEY!" Andy yelled hitting with his fist as the stone shattered

"Now Try again" Andy said said sitting down

"How long we gonna be out here?" Jack asked his knuckles bruised

"Until you can "Kuey" a stone" Andy replied

"Hey Lazlo" Jack said turning to the monkey

"Hey guys, training" Lazlo stated walking in the cabin

"Come on Jack you used to be an expert, you got soft" Andy stated as a rock hit Jack in the gut

"Steven, Stop chucking rocks!" Jack replied

"Steven, don't stop, jack you wanna stop you better break one of those rocks" Andy said as Jack fell over

"I Guess we can take a break, but before Friday you are gonna break a stone" Andy replied

"Screw this, I training myself" Jack said

'hey no pain, no gain" Andy replied

"Well not everyone can be as big a badass as you" Jack replied

"That is also true" Andy replied

"I'm training alone, once I get the Fist of Dynamite Running again, Fighting Grethcen will be a breeze" Jack said walking off

"For the record we offered" Steven replied


	4. Guilded Glove

Jack was in the Mess hall eating a plate of Gel-Oh, a cheap knock off product placing the spoon in his mouth.

"Hey Jack" Edward called out sitting next to the Kangaroo

"What do you want?' Jack asked eating the Gel-Oh on his plate

'I Just wanted to wish you luck" Edward said

" _You_ wishing someone luck, what gives mate?' Jack asked

"No one has ever challenged Gretchen to a fight, she's a tank" Edward setting unpeeling an orange as Jack put on a pair of aviator Sunglasses

"That may be so, But's she's only an animal, and she has an ass, which means it can be kicked" Jack replied looking at Edward as the Playtapus was looking at his face reflected in the glasses

"Just saying, before you go showed up, No one would dare Mess with The Squirrels but the beans have already, Beat them in a kart race, Beat Patsy Smiles in the the Street, rallyed the entire Bean scout population, Publicly pantsed three of their campers and now your challenging Gretchen to a fight

"No One pushes Hot Peppers N' Dynamite around, The Beans need to learn that" Jack said finished his plate walking away

"Just Saying,respect" Edward replied tapping his chest with his fist as Jack walked outside carrying a briefcase. jack opened the case exposing two dark blue boxing gloves with the Australian flag on them as he began punching a tree witth brute force causing a few shards of bark to fly off.

"Jack" The kangaroo heard turning seeing Gretchen

"Gretchen, what do _you_ want?" Jack asked staring at Gretchen

"i want to call the fight off" Gretchen replied

"WHAT, you accuse me of perverted behavior, YOU challange ME, now want to call the damn thing off" Jack said confused

"Look I Don't want to fight you" Gretchen replied

"What do you mean, You don't want to fight?" Jack said irriated

"Nina looked you up online, you never said you were a Guilded Glove ranked Junior Boxer" Gretchen replied

"4 years running,What you saying; You scared" Jack replied confused

"No, I'm just considering a truce, just call off the match" Gretchen replied standing up for herself

"You Gonna apoligize?" Jack asked the Gator as looked around

"I'll apoligize to _you_ , but I have a reputation" Gretchen replied in a faint tone

"I'll call off the match, but you have to apoligize to in front of the other scouts, Otherwise, fight's on" Jack replied

"FINE, Just remember when I knock you out, I GAVE YOU A CHOICE!" Gretchen yelled

"BRING IT ON SHELIA!" Jack replied putting a piece of gum in his mouth as Gretchen trudged away

"I Showed her" Jack stated continuing his training as Gretchen stopped back to Acorn Flats head down mumbling to herself as she entered Cabin five.

"How did it go?" Patsy replied

"Terrible, I couldn't get off the fight" Gretchen replied

"Sucks to be you" Nina replied

"I Can't believe, of all the Beans, he HAD to be a Guilded Glove, Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut" Gretchen

"Check this out, in his last match, he used his signature move the Fist of Dynamite, he hospitalized his challenger" Nina read as Gretchen was shaking.


	5. Display

Gretchen was pacing back and forth

"What am I Gonna do?" Gretchen asked bitting her nails

"Gretchen relax" Nina said concern for he friend

"Relax... Jack Micheals, put a kid in the hospital by _accident_ imagine what He'll do to ME" gretchen replied

"And there's nothing you can do to get him to call it off?" Patsy questioned

"He said way he'd call it out is if i public apologize in front of the others" Gretchen replied

"Maybe, you should just apologize" Patsy stated

"I Can't apologize, I Have a reputation, It'd be like asking you to tell Lazlo you love him infront of everyone, I CAN'T DO IT!" Gretchen replied picking up her pillow screaming into it

"I've never seen you scared like this?" Nina stated

"Scared, No that's an understatment, He will Cream me; I just HAD to challenge him" Gretchen replied clearly distraught.

"Let me talk to him" Patsy stated

"You serious?" Nina asked

'I can be _really_ pursuasive" Patsy responded

'I Guess It Couldn't hurt" Gretchen mooped holding her head, face buried in her hands.

Patsy walked into the woods where Jack was training punching a tree which had the bark pelled off it coated with dents as she told Jack about how Gretchen was reacting

"No Patsy, I'm not gonna throw the fight" jack replied taking a break for his punched

"Please, Gretchen is shaking, if she loses this fight it will ruin her" Patsy begged

"She called me a "Fucking Perv" infront the entire scout population, I'm gonna stand up to the challenge of my rival, defend my honor; Just like Rocky would've done" Jack

"Look Jack, She, puts on this tough girl exterior but she's really sorry, and she can't bring herself up to public apoligize, Can't a sincere Privite apology suffice?' Patsy asked

"NO, either a public apology or nothing" Jack replied

"Well can you go easy on her?" Pasty pushed

"NO" Jack replied

"Can you _at least_ promise NOT to use the Fist of Dynamite?" Patsy replied as Jack

"Where did you hear those words?" Jack asked

"Nina did some research, I Just Gretchen to be hospitalized" Patsy explianed

" I Won't make any promises" Jack replied as he continued Punching, causing a huge crack in the wood

"Was that the Fist of Dynamite?" Patsy asked in shock

"No, If it was the Fist of Dynamite, that tree wouldn't be standing" Jack replied

"Yeah right, I believe you put a kid a kid in the hospitial but shattering a tree, That's physically impossible" Patsy replied

"AH KUEY!" Jack yelled Taking Andy's pose and emitting his signature cry punching the tree as his fist went right thru the wood causing the tree to split in half as the sides fell over. Jack pulled out his fist blowing on it

"And Boom goes the Dynamite" Jack said looking at Patsy whose Jaw was on the ground

"Holy crap" Patsy said in shocked.

"I'm Gonna split" Patsy said walking away looking over her shoulder scared.


	6. Prep

Gretchen spent the next couple of days training, she was in her cabin beating a punching bag

"Jab, Jab, Right Hook" Gretchen said caling out her punches

"You really think, You can go thru with this?" Patsy asked laying belly down her her bed, drawing in a pad

'I'm Probably gonna lose, But I'm not going down with out a fight" Gretchen replied as she was still punching during the conversation

"You've been training for three whole days, that's gotta be unhealthy" Patsy said drawing

"Like your obsession with Lazlo is healthy, you think of him every moment you're awake?" Gretchen asked as Patsy closed the book

"Shut up" Patsy replied embarassed

"Patsy, Me and Nina, known you've liked him for a long time, It's no real secret!" Gretchen explianed as Patsy was blushing

"I'm Sorry Patsy, I'm just dealing with a lot on my plate, I hope you two have a nice time out" Gretchen replied

"And if anyone asks" Patsy stated

"You went for walk in the woods" Gretchen replied socking the bag as her fist bursted thru, causing dry rice to fill the floor as Patsy looked at her

"I'll get a broom" Gretchen replied looking at the spilt rice as Patsy slid the book in her pillow as he found a piece of red cloth pulling it out

"Oh My God, Lazlo's Neckercheif; I never returned it" Patsy replied shoving it in her pocket as she walked out of the cabin to the Scoutmistress

"Excuse me Denmother Doe, I was gonna go for a walk for while, tonight Would that be okay?" Patsy asked as she looked at the Mongoose

"Of course Patsy, just be back before curfew" Miss Doe replied waving as she walked away.

Back at Camp Kidney Jack was relaxing in the Pot-Tub which a fruit Juice in his hand

"Jack, i see your finally relaxing" Andy said who was oiling the chain on his nunchucks

"Tomorrow Is Friday, It's my last day before facing off against Gretchen, Ive been busting myself for Three days, Today I'm chilling" Jack said sipping the drink as Andy smiled

"Nice to see you relaxed" Tusk replied walking out of the cabin as Lazlo walked up to them

"Hey Lazlo, What's up?" Andy asked

"I'm going out into town tonight, Could I please burrow the Bean Can" Lazlo asked as Andy looked at the Kart

"Hell No" Steven replied as Andy put his finger up

"Why do you need her?" Andy asked

"I'm going to the town and It's a long walk" Lazlo replied

"I Just Can't go lending the Kart whenever someone needs it" Andy replied

Thanks anyway" Lazlo replied entered the Jelly cabin

"Lazlo" Clam calmed out building a tower out of random items

"Hey Clam" Lazlo replied as raj was sitting on his bed playing a handheld videogame as Lazlo was grabbing his wallet putting it in his pocket as he streched his back out

"I'm going into town later, you guys want anything?" Lazlo offered

"crackers" Clam replied

"also some marshmallows and a bottle of punch" Raj stated

"Ok" Lazlo replied


	7. Mini Golf

Lazlo Left the cabin walking out of the camp as he looked down the road as he bagan walking towards town as he saw Patsy heading out of the woods

"Glad to see you made it" Patsy said as Lazlo smiled

"I Thought we were gonna meet at the Golf place" Lazlo said

"I Didn't expect to run into you on the roads" Patsy stated as they both walked on the side of the road as they both walked into Pricky Pines as they made way to the new Mini golf corse. It was cheaply made and poorly mantained as they walked to the stand where there was a cashier, it was a teenager with acne on his cheek chewing a wad of gum

'Two please" Patsy said digging into her pocket

"Allow me" lazlo said sliding out his wallet

"Seem unfair for you pay for both of us" Lazlo said handing her some bills

"Just give back the clubs when your done" the boy said Handing them each a club and ball, Patsy's were a hot pink and Lazlo's were a neon blue

"Guess you're spotting blue balls" Patsy joked as Lazlo chuckled as they approched the first hole as Tapped the ball having it roll across the green as he stepped back and Patsy took her turn. The game went by pretty quick but they both enjoyed it as they were already at the 18th hole as Patsy scored a hole in one as she cheered

"Nice shot" Lazlo complemented.

After the Mini golf the two were eating at a wooden table

"Nice Game Lazlo" Pasty said eating a hamburger she had

"You we're great, even though you beat me" Lazlo replied

"It's not about winning" Patsy replied wiping her mouth with a napkin as she began playing footsies with lazlo under the table as they were both blushing as Patsy slid her hands in her pockets feeling the fabric as she remember about lazlo's neckerchief as she pulled it out

"I Found this, It belongs to you" Patsy said handing Lazlo the cloth as he smiled

"Thank you Patsy" Lazlo said kissing Patsy as she stood up

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back" The Mongoose said walking to a door on the side of a building which read "restroom" in peeling letters as Lazlo just stood there he pulled out his handheld turning it on as he waited for Patsy

"Why do girls always take so long in the bathroom?" Lazlo asked himself playing the game in his hands. Patsy was in the bathroom for a good 10 minutes as she just walked out of the stall making her way to the sink, She didn't really do anything but was feeling nervous, but why; she was out on a date with Lazlo, This is what she's always wanted.

Patsy pulled the rusted metal knob on the sink as she began splashing water on her face and she proceeded washing her hands. As she finished she left the restroom walking back to Lazlo

"Thanks for tonight" Patsy said smiling

"It was fun we should really do this again" Lazlo replied. as the two began walking back to camp. Lazlo extended his hand as Patsy took it walking with him as they reached the fork which split into the two camps

"I Guess this is good night" lazlo said as the two made their way to the respective camps.


	8. The Calm Before

The next morning Gretchen woke up to her alarm clock as she yawned causing the others to put there pillows over there heads

"Gretchen turn that off" Mimi said covering her ears as the gator did so

"Today the day" Gretchen sad getting out of bed wearing her nightgown stretching

"You think you're ready to take on Jack?" Patsy asked still in bed, her hair a frizzled mess

"We'll just have to see" Gretchen stated opening her drawer pulling out her uniform and shoes

"I'm gonna take a shower, catch you later" The gator said leaving the Cabin making her way to the showers. upon entering the showers. Gretchen pulled her gown over head undressing herself turning the water as it coated her leather-like body as she run shampoo thru her blond hair as Rachel and Terrifield also enetered the showers, those two were always seen together, Gretchen found it somewhat strange but they were really close friends

"Morning Gretchen" Rachel said as her and Terrifield were in the sleepware

"You don't mind us showering with you?" Terrifield asked for conformation

"Not really" Gretchen said rinsing out her hair as the two undressed getting under showerheads

"Can't wait to see the fight" Rachel said shampooing herself

"Yeah" Gretchen said not looking foreward to it

"All the Squirrels are making bets to see how the Bean will last" Terrifield added rubbing herself with a lufa

"All of them?" Gretchen said hiding the fact she was nervous

"yeah, It's gonna be a good fight" Rachel said as Gretchen turned off the showerhead

"I'm gonna get some breakfast" Gretchen said putting her uniform on as she head to the mass hall getting a breakfast tray of eggs, toast and bacon as she sat next to Toodie, Amber and Almondine.

"The Gator poked the egg with her fork watching the yolk run out as she bit into the toast on her plate

"Morning Gretchen" Almondine said

"Morning Girls" Gretchen said running her knife thru the eggs

"You ready to fight that Bean" Toodie asked as Gretchen looked at Toodie

"Yeah Sure" Gretchen replied placing the fork in her mouth

"Gretchen, What's wrong with you?" Amber asked out of concern as the gator slid her tray out

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME AMBER, SHUT THE FUCK UP" Gretchen outbursted as it attracted the eyes of the other scouts

"Sorry Amber, I'm just under a lot of pressure" Gretchen said leaving the table as she walked to a table outside the mess hall where Mimi was eating a bowl of alphabet cereal with her chopsticks

"Mimi, can I ask you something" Gretchen asked as Mimi brought the sticks to her mouth

"You Gonna Cuss me out too" Mimi said chewing on the cereal

"I don't know what to do, If i back out of the fight, I'll lose respect, but if I fight jack, He'll destroy me" Gretchen explained

"Seems that way" Mimi said putting another piece in her mouth in her mouth

"I Lose, and look weak no matter what i do" Gretchen said

Probably" Mimi said eating another scoop

"Can you teach me some badass moves to beat Jack?" Gretchen asked as Mimi held the bowl to her mouth sipping all the milk and wiping the sticks before placing them back in her hair

"I'm not helping, you got in this mess you get out of it" Mimi said leaving the bowl as she walked away

"Bitch" Gretchen replied looking down in the bowl seeing a message written in cereal pieces stuck on the bowl

 _DO THA RITE THING_

 _PS U R WEAK_

the message poorly read as Gretchen picked up the bowl chucking it into the woods.

"Bitch" Gretchen replied


	9. The Storm

Gretchen walked back to her cabin opening her drawer and pulling out two black boxing gloves slipping them over her hands as she walked out of the cabin and made her way to the fighting area with the other Squirrels were cheering her own. Gretchen made her way to a sqaure carved in the dirt which served as a makeshift boxing ring where jack was standing wearing his blue gloves where Andy was standing the the middle holding a mic

"Okay this is a three round match, first to two wins is the victor, I wanna see a clean fight, there will be no face punches, no gut punches, no crotch punches, no biting and no cheap shots" Andy said

"Fuck yourrules, let's make this intersting, one match til knockout, anything goes" Jack said

"Ok, forget what I said" Andy said walking out of the Ring as Steven banded a metal pan as the two walked to the middle

"I Guess you decided to go through with it after all" Jack whispered as they were tapping gloves as they made their way to a corner where Jack was punching Gretchen in the chest as she grabbed his arm and tried to twist it, causing him to throw her off balance as she hit the ground getting up

"That's it!" Gretchen exclaimed furious as she charged jack sockinghim in the chest as he attempted to dodge her blows, he than proced to block with his wrists. jack saw an opening as he jabbed Gretchen in the stomach causing her to stumble as he pushed her over

"You're gonna pay for that" Gretchen replied getting up Running to Jack as he pushed her down again.

Gretchen grinded her teeth getting up as Jack did the same move sending the gator on the floor

"Come on Gretchen, you're starting to make this too easy" jack said as she sprung up rushing jack as she dodged him pushing jhim on the floor jabbing him in the face as the girls cheered.

Jack used his legs to bounce up as Gretchen rolled on the ground as Jack got up as Gretchen enraged bit Jack's arm

"At least let me _buy_ you dinner before taking a bite" jack joked slamming her in the head as she fell over. Jack pulled his arm out seeing the tooth marks

"Gretchen, YOU DAMN FUCKED UP NOW!" Jack replied cocking a fist as she knew what was coming

"Oh shit, I did it now" gretchen muttered

"AH KUEY!" Jack yelled hitting Gretchen in the gut as she fell over

"You fu-" Gretchen tried to speak getting up as she fell knocked out

"And the Winner is jack" Amdy said as the beans cheered

"I Can't believe it, I Just can't" Toodie said as the girls were looking shocked as Jack watched up to Gretchen gently smacking her

"Get up" Jack said as the gator opened her eyes

"What?" Gretchen asked feeling embarassed

"You fought well" Jack replied

"Stop teasing me" Gretchen replied getting up

"I'm not, that was one of the most intense matches I've ever had, sorry i underestamated you" jack said taking his golve off holding out his hand as Gretchen took her glove off

"Sorry for calling you a pervert" Gretchen replied as Mimi was smiling on the benches

"How about I get you some ice for your ribs" Jack responded

"That actually sounds nice" Gretchen stated as they two walked off to Camp Kidney's infirmary.


	10. Aftermath

The Two were sitting outside the infirmary patched up

"So you wanna hang out sometime?" Gretchen asked

"Really" Jack said confused at Gretchen's question

"Yeah, very few people have ever stood up to me, and you actully beat me" Gretchen stated

"I Think I'd actually like to" Jack replied

"Again I'm sorry about your arm, I don't know what came over me" Gretchen stated

"It's just a flesh wound" Jack said examined his wrist which was bandaged

"Jack, am I really ugly" Gretchen asked

'What do you care about what I think?" Jack responded

'I just want your honest opinon" Gretchen replied

"Well the extent of your ego make you undesirable at times" Jack claimed

"You didn't answer my question" Gretchen responed

"I Know" Jack said

"I'm asking if i'm ugly, just answer the damn question" Gretchen stated

Well you're not extremly ugly" Jack stated

"That's only vaguly insulting" Gretchen replied

"Why do you care so much about my opinon, I mean what are you trying to do, sleep with me" Jack stated making a joke

"Only if I get to be on top" Gretchen stated as Jack was cracking up

"I never knew you had a sense of humor" Jack replied

"Who said I was kidding" Gretchen responded as Jack looked at her confused

"Gotcha, should've seen the look on your face" Gretchen chuckled

"With all honesty, you are attractive" Jack replied

"Was that so hard" Gretchen stated nudging Jack's sholder as she got up walking away as the young gator made her way back to Acorn Flats.

What a weird girl" Jack observed watching Gretchen walk away

"Looks like you two made up" Andy said walking with Mimi

"I Think Gretchen is in L-O-V-E" Mimi stated

"How could you tell?" Jack asked confused

"Because the way she was looking at you, I gave Andy that look, When I had a _crush_ on him"

"Gretchen and me...Please" Jack replied in disbelif

"Give it a while, you'll feel differnt" Andy replied walking off with Mimi as they were holding hands

"That Panda has no idea what she's talking about" Jack replied picking up his gloves feeling something as pulled out a folded slip of paper. Jack recalled seeing Gretchen slide it into his glove.

Jack opened the paper only to see it was blank

"What the Hell" Jack replied putting the blank paper in his pocket as he walked back to the cabins

"There he is, Man of the hour" Edward said as the beans were still cheering

"Let's all go to the Mess hall for a round of Juice...on me" Edward said estatic as the boys put there fist's up

"Jack,Jack" the boys continued cheering as they made their way to the mess hall.

"I Can't believe you laid out Gretchen" Samson said impressed

"You're a powerhouse" Dave responded

"Things are looking up for the Bean Scouts" Edwards added

"I Think The Squirrels are finally getting the message, they can't Fuck with the Bean scouts anymore" Andy said as the boys cheered.


End file.
